


Demon with red nose

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Circus, Clowns, Dean and Sam are children, Demons, Fear, Monsters, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Sam has a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.Sam has a birthday, but his dad isn't at home.





	Demon with red nose

#  Demon with red nose

 

It should have been an extraordinary day. He was five years old, that's exactly as many as you have fingers in one hand, but dad didn't think it necessary to spend this important day with him. Sam was very sad, although understood that dad had a lot of work and that his work is demanding, but Sam didn't want so much, didn't he? But apparently yes. He wanted to cry all day... even wondering, if he could do it actually all day. But his older brother saved Sam's world again.

“I know you hoped that he will be here on your birthday. I'm sorry, but look! This... Yesterday I won it in the cards,” The older of the boys said and he was waving with the circus tickets in front of face to the other kid. “We'll go there together. It's not far, just a few blocks away from the school I go to. It will definitely be fun ... clowns, circus ... and cotton candy. I had saved a few dollars, you can buy cotton candy!”

Sam smiled and wiped tears from her cheeks. “So yeah,” He nodded gratefully. But if he knew what was waiting for him, he would rather stay at the hotel.

At the entrance to the circus area were a lot of people. The cotton candy, with Dean bought, it was actually something pink and fluffy. The substance, from which man was stuck everywhere. The guys didn't even have a good seat, so they did not see more than half of the show, but Sam didn't mind. He had a birthday after all. What really messed up the day had big boots, a cap with peasants and a red nose. It was a clown!

When the boys were on their way out, one of the comedy duo came to the younger Winchester and with a smile in his ear he said to him: “You two guys are so cute, I would gladly ate you as raspberry.”

It is not clear whether the clown was a real monster, or whether it was a stupid joke. However, it remarked Sam for whole his life.


End file.
